


A Birthday Gift

by chamberlainislife



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Fencing, Kit's Mother, Presents, Servants, Tea, Toys, bed, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamberlainislife/pseuds/chamberlainislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kit's 10th birthday and he gets a present that he will love and cherish for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Making more chapters to this so stay tuned.

In the early hours of June 22nd, the townsfolk were hustling about preparing for the prince's birthday. They opened their shops and set out samples of their products for visiting nobles who have come to see the Prince.  
While the townsfolk hustled about, the little birthday prince was sleeping soundly in his comfortable bed when his half sister Mary tapped him on the shoulder. The little boy groggily opened one eye and saw the gold in his room shine from the morning sun. Blinded, he grabbed one of his many pillows and covered his face with it.  
"Your so silly Christopher," said Mary as she tried to grab the pillow on her half brother's face.  
"Stop it," said Christopher as he clenched the pillow in his fists. "I wanna sleep."  
"But it is your birthday," said Mary laughing  
"I know. And I command you to let me sleep. I am the crown prince you know," said Christopher.  
"Very well. I'll wake you up later," said Mary as she exited the chamber. "Sweet dreams, little one."

Hours later, Christopher tried opening his eyes again, this time to servants and his parents.  
"Happy birthday Kit," said the king as Christopher tossed the pillow that was on his face off the bed.  
"I'm ten double digits," said Christopher, clapping his hand. He sat up in bed as muffins and tea was brought to him. As a lap table was set on his lap, the little boy looked at his father with big eyes.  
"Papa? Are you going to be too busy today?" The prince asked as the food was set on his lap table.  
"Of course not Kit," said the King Alfred. "All I need to do is sign some papers and then we can have a good day as a family."  
"Ok," said Christopher. He happily ate his breakfast as his parents watched, smiling.


	2. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit gets the gift that will last his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Coming soon

After breakfast his parents went to sign paperwork, leaving little Christopher in bed and waiting for them to help him open his presents. So, he laid in bed for a few hours drifting in and out of sleep.   
His parents came into his room a few hours hater and found their angel sleeping. Gently, Albert shook his son awake and when he told him he could open the presents now, the little boy jumped out of bed.   
"Yay!" Christopher exclaimed as he ran to the royal family's private dining room, followed by two amused parents.   
When he entered the room, he saw presents in various boxes lined up on the floor. He ran to the nearest one and opened it. It was a large horse model made out of wood, carved by the finest wood craftsmen in the kingdom. Christopher loved horses. He loved to go to the royal stables and cuddle with horses ever since he was a tiny baby. His mother loved to bring him and let him pet the horses.   
"Thank you mama and papa thank you so so much," said the little boy as he opened more presents. There were many toys, such as more teddies and stuffed animals. There were also more carved horses which came in many different colors and positions. There was also food, with many candies imported from his mother's native country, Italy. He loved Italian candy and sweets. There were also some rare candies of Sweden. He opened more to find art supplies and even a small painting of him when he was a baby. That painting would hang in Christopher's chamber for the rest of his days. If you asked anyone living in the palace, from the servants the the royals, they would all agree that Christopher was the prettiest baby born that year.   
When Christopher opened his last present, he saw a long package that probably was hidden under all the packages. After he put the last small present on the table along with his other presents, which was a wooden duck, he crawled over to the other present. Carefully, he opened the long package and when it was open, he nervously grabbed a Handle and pulled it out. He gasped. It was a silver fencing sword with his name engraved in. Christopher Henry Lorenzo Antonio Fredrick Pietro.   
"I know how dedicated you are to fencing, and I wanted to give you a gift to encourage your fencing career. That will last you the rest of your life," said Albert, leaning over and putting his arm around his son. "I'm so proud of you."   
"Thanks mama and papa," said Christopher as he thrust himself into his parents' laps. " I love my gifts. Thanks for everything."  
"Of course, dear," said the queen, stroking his curls. "Anything for my baby."


End file.
